


Alternatives

by honestgrins



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan is a little sensitive when Caroline is hanging out with everyone except him.</p>
<p>Part of "Waiting," a series of Steroline/Belvafore drabbles between TVD Seasons 6 and 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

When Stefan woke to find an empty house, he figured Damon had pulled another all-nighter at the Grill. He didn't have any new phone messages, which gave Stefan a bittersweet feeling. While it meant that Damon likely hadn't caused any major damage at the bar, it also meant he hadn't heard from Caroline in almost two days. Considering her habit of constant communication, he was justifiably concerned.

He debated whether or not to text her, just to check in. Stefan hated that he was so uncertain; but with everything up in the air since he said he'd wait, the last thing he wanted to do was crowd her.

Deciding to swing by her house after checking on Damon, he mentally reminded himself to grab Caroline some breakfast from the Grill. Plan in place, Stefan took a little extra time to get ready. Even with his promise to wait, he couldn't help but want to look his best around her.

* * *

"Hey, Matt," Stefan called as he walked into the Grill. "Damon around?"

"I stuck him in a cab with Alaric last night," Matt answered, looking back to his inventory clipboard. "They just about drank us dry of bourbon."

Stefan nodded. "Thanks, I just knew he wasn't home this morning," he said.

Matt still hadn't forgiven Stefan for his Ripper antics with Caroline, and the bartender's cold tone spoke volumes. Admittedly, Stefan hadn't gone out of his way to apologize; instead, he was focused on Damon and Caroline. Despite that, he found himself wanting to thaw their cold war. "How's police training going?"

Surprised at the change in conversation, let alone that the conversation was about him, Matt finally focused on Stefan. "Umm," he stammered. "It's fine. I'm set to graduate from the program in a couple of weeks."

"Don't tell Caroline," Stefan said, smiling slightly. "She'll have a party planned by the end of the day."

Unable to hide a yawn, Matt nodded in agreement. "She's already working on it," he replied. "She was asking for my opinion on the guest list, the color scheme, and all this stuff I know she probably has already picked out. I guess she just wanted me to feel like I had some say in the party."

"You talked to her," Stefan asked, inwardly berating himself for prying. It wasn't his business that Caroline was speaking to Matt but not to him. At the same time, he was rapt for Matt's answer.

Rolling his eyes, Matt scratched his neck. "Yeah, her car was making funny noises last night. She asked me to come over and check it out for her," he said.

"Oh," Stefan sighed, deflated. Caroline was so angry when she found out about his jaunt as a mechanic, he figured it would at least stick in her mind as a field he had some experience in. "It was alright, though, right?"

Matt nodded, and said, "It was just the fan belt, a little loose. I readjusted it, and she's taking it to be replaced at the dealer."

"Good, good," Stefan muttered, turning to leave. "I'll catch you later Matt."

"Are you sure you didn't want food or anything?"

"No," Stefan declined. "I just came to check on Damon, so thanks again." He walked out of the Grill, chickening out of his plans for breakfast with Caroline.

* * *

He had been reading his old witch research for any mention Heretics when his cell phone rang. Stefan tried to ignore the pang of disappointment when he saw who was calling. "Hey, Bonnie," he answered.

"Hi," she greeted. "Have you heard from Damon? He's not picking up."

Sighing, Stefan put down his book. "Matt saw him at the bar last night, said he and Ric were crashing at the apartment," he said. "They're probably still passed out."

"Figures," Bonnie snorted. "I'll swing by to check on them after I drop off Caroline at her house."

"You're with Caroline," Stefan asked, pained at the eagerness in his voice.

"Shopping, what else," Bonnie answered dryly. "After her no-humanity sad memories purge, her closet has been reduced to leather and cleavage. Plus retail therapy can only help her."

Stefan opened and closed his mouth, fighting the image Bonnie's explanation brought forth. "Oh, sure," he finally stammered. "Well, have fun."

He barely heard Bonnie's chirpy affirmative as Caroline's voice floated in the background. "Is this too short for class?" The call disconnected before Stefan could hear anything else, but the frustrating damage was done.

Turning back to his research, Stefan tried to take comfort in the fact that Caroline could rely on Bonnie for some normality. He just wished he could be included in the efforts.

* * *

Stefan walked into the boarding house, not expecting to find Enzo sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the welcome, mate," Enzo quipped, remaining where he sat. "Damon's changing, he wants to discuss Lily's offer."

"What offer," Stefan asked incredulously. Sure, he had kept himself busy throughout the day, but he also had a right to know about any offers his mother was making to the group.

Damon strolled into the room, quickly pouring himself a drink. "She wants us to leave her little family of freaks alone so they can drink the town dry," he answered. "Nothing wrong with a little wipeout of this town's population, right?"

"And what do we get in return for such a generous show of vampirism," Stefan asked, wary of the torn expression Enzo couldn't wipe off his face.

Sitting up straight, Enzo looked at Stefan seriously. "She won't kill Bonnie and Caroline," he said. "Though it's well within her power to do so, if her little exhibition when she ambushed my dinner with Caroline is anything to go by."

His entire body stiffening with tension, Stefan slowly cocked his head. "What," he asked tersely. He was about to throttle a silent Enzo for the story when his phone started ringing; he relaxed only slightly as Caroline's picture flashed on the screen. "Caroline?"

"You sound mad, so I'm guessing Enzo blabbed," she answered quickly. "I'm fine, I promise. But, um, can you…will you…"

"I'm on my way," Stefan assured her, flashing out of the boarding house and leaving Enzo and Damon behind.

* * *

He found her sitting on the Forbes' porch steps, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Are you okay? What happened," he asked frantically, crouching in front of her. There were no obvious wounds, and he couldn't smell blood; Stefan could tell, though, that the blonde was shaken.

"Damon had asked me to have dinner with Enzo," Caroline explained, eyes downcast. "With Enzo caught in the middle among the Salvatores, Damon thought I would be the best chance at sharing information without drawing the Heretics' attention."

Stefan nodded, biting down his irrational anger that Caroline could hang out with Enzo and not him. "But attention was drawn," he spurred.

A wry laugh escaped Caroline. "Apparently, Lily doesn't like to share her family, which Enzo accidentally signed up for," she said. "In that spirit of overbearing motherhood, she wanted to make clear their intention to stay in Mystic Falls."

"Even if it means destroying everyone who already lives here," Stefan finished, reaching to grasp her hands. "Enzo told me that part. I want to hear about the part where you can't meet my eyes and why you look so scared. What's wrong, Caroline?"

"She told me to take Bonnie and run," Caroline whispered, finally looking up. "That she can't hurt us if we're not here."

Rubbing her hands gently, Stefan frowned. "Did she hurt you?"

"It was kind of like that aneurysm thing Bonnie uses, but I felt it all throughout my body," she said, squeezing her eyes shut at the memory. "It felt as though acid was dissolving my veins, the fire so much worse than werewolf venom."

"Are you okay now," Stefan asked, worried. "Any lasting damage?"

"Just to my pride," Caroline sighed, smiling sadly. "But maybe I should take the threat to heart."

Stefan shook his head, moving up to sit next to her wrap his arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to go anywhere," he said. "But if you do, I'll come with you."

"Bonnie would like that," Caroline scoffed. "Third wheeling is the best."

"This may not be the time," Stefan hedged, "but that would make us a two-wheeler, wouldn't it?"

Caroline shoved him slightly, huffing out a distressed sound. "You know what I mean," she said.

"Yeah," Stefan said softly. "I know what you mean." He debated whether or not to be honest; he didn't want to add pressure to an already stressed situation. At the same time, he was tired of holding back. "I missed you today," he admitted. "It seemed like you've been hanging out with everyone but me."

Embarrassed, Caroline ducked her head. "It's not that I don't want to see you," she replied uneasily. "You're one of my best friends, and you know I…well, you know. But you're waiting, and I'm the one making you wait. The last thing I want to do is hurt you by being with you while not being with you." Caroline looked up, confusion furrowing her brow. "That doesn't make sense, does it?"

Stefan startled her with a full laugh, and he pulled her further into his side. "I get it, Caroline," he said. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I'm fine 'being with you while not being with you.' At the risk of sounding cheesy, I just want to be with you, in any sense."

Moving closer, Caroline hugged Stefan tightly before standing up. "Come in," she said. "We can figure out how we're going to deal with Lily and her posse. Maybe fix some popcorn, I don't know."

Smiling, Stefan reached for her hand. "Sounds great."


End file.
